Metamorphosis
by Funkywatermelon
Summary: Geo-Force, Terra's big brother is in town! And he wants to see his sister! Can Beast Boy convince him to talk to her? Will she even want to talk to her brother? A bit of Beast Boy/Terra and some sprinklings of Robin/Starfire


**Alrighty! Next story! WOOOT! Here's my first Terra-centric story out there… hee hee. It's not necessarily a romantic story, but… I guess I can say it's Brion centered? Ok, well this story is VERY heavily based off of Teen Titans Go! Issue #51 it's pretty much the same but I changed up the ending and added in a flashback too. I freaking love Terra so this was a lot of fun! :D I hope you enjoy it too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the titans… sorry.**

* * *

It was an average morning in the tower. Cyborg was in the garage working on his various vehicles, while Beast Boy was messing around in the kitchen, making his own favorite breakfast of non-dairy waffles. Robin and Starfire were sitting on the couch, watching the news while Raven was meditating by the window. It all seemed quite peaceful… until the alarms went off.

The titans quickly looked out the window to find a large rock creature running up the path of the island. They ran down the stairs of the tower quickly and could hear the creature yelling

"WHERE IS SHE!?" as they got down to the bottom of the stairs. Beast Boy was the first to get outside and run towards the creature.

"Intruder alert!" he called. Raven who was right behind him didn't think this was such a good idea.

"Beast Boy, Wait!" she yelled.

"Wait for what? An invitation?" he called back, hearing a

"WHERE IS MY-" as he turned into a rhino and ran at the creature. Rhino BB ran into the rock man who quickly grabbed the rhino by the neck and tossed him into the lake, Beast Boy morphing back into his human form before landing in the water, screaming as he did so. Raven ran up to the creature and began summoning her powers.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she called, summoning her powers and using them to pick up the rock man and hold him up in a sphere in the air.

"Raven! Behind you!" Robin, who had just run out with Starfire yelled. Raven turned around to find a rock hand forming out of the ground behind her.

"What in the name of Vasirix!?" she said, stunned. The hand grasped her and caused her stop using her powers, allowing the rock creature to fall back down.

"WHERE IS MY-" he began again before Starfire began shooting him with some of her starbolts.

"Unhand Raven you beast!" she said. Robin, who was currently trying to help Raven out of the rock hand that had grabbed her looked over at his girlfriend.

"Starfire! Switch! You help Raven while I help 'rocky'"! The pair switched places and Starfire began helping Raven out of the rock hand while Robin threw one of his freeze disks at the rock creature. It froze him. "Chill out!" Robin said proudly. Beast Boy, who had walked back in from the water walked up and Starfire and Raven who had managed to get the latter out of the rock hand walked up to the creature as well.

"What manner of creature is this?" Starfire asked "and what does he want from us?"

"It was looking for something… or someone." Raven stated.

"Let's get Cyborg to run a bio-scan analysis." Robin said as the remaining Titan walked out onto the scene.

"Already on it." Cy replied "Sorry I'm late for the party ya'll. I was jacked into the t-ship running a diagnostic when the alarm sound—uh oh. Everyone… TAKE COVER!" At this the rock creature managed to break out of the ice prison that he had been put in. Cyborg grinned. "Looks like I'm going to have to take this up all the way to eleven." He took out his sonic cannon and shot it at the intruder. Knocking him out. The titans looked to see that in the creatures place there was a young man lying there, caucasian, with spiky red hair, a bit older than any of them. He had a yellow and reddish orange uniform on, and the letters GF were on his chest, and he had rock fragments lying all around him.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy stated "Talk about blowing someone's socks—or stony crusty outer shell off!"

"Is he… all right?" Starfire asked.

"Man I didn't know there was a dude under all of that!" Cy stated worriedly as Raven ran up to the man.

"He's unconscious, but he'll be ok." She stated as she reached their victim.

"But who is he? GF?" Beast Boy questioned, reading the letters on the dude's chest. Raven put her hands on the man's forehead and began reading it.

"I can perform a quick mind scan" she stated "His name is … Geo-Force… and he's… he's Terra's brother!"

The titans quickly got Geo-Force into their medical bay, and put him on one of their hospital beds. Raven managed to strap him in with her powers. And now the titans were all standing around… wondering what they should do.

"Raven, I say do it!" Beast Boy stated eagerly "Read his mind some more, we can finally get some answers about Terra!" Truth be told, the boy greatly missed his old friend, and would do nearly anything to get her back, the fact that her brother was in town gave him hope. Perhaps if he took him to see her, and she saw her brother… it would convince her to come home? The video of the song he had put online of him performing the song he had written for her had no response… perhaps this would? Raven shook her head.

"You know how I feel about reading people's minds… quick scans are all right… but deeper probes, are an invasion of privacy, and unless he's willing…" She said. Robin cut in.

"We can't make you do anything you don't feel right about. But I'm with Beast Boy. I honestly wouldn't mind some answers." He stated, in reality, he figured if Beast Boy had answers to his questions then he could either get the girl back, or get over her.

"Yes, if not about Terra, then answers as to why Geo-Force is here." Starfire replied.

"We could wait until he comes to… but there's no guarantee that we'll get any truthful answers from him, if at all."

"I think it's obvious why he's here. He's mad at us. He probably thinks we're responsible for what happened to his sister." Raven stated as she got ready to begin her mind reading session "But I guess there's only one way to find out what's really on his mind." She began her mind reading.

Instantaneously Raven was transported into a big elaborate room in a castle. She saw a young boy, a red head, obviously a younger Geo-Force practicing sword fighting with a brown haired boy who seemed a few years older. Both boys were wearing regal clothing with fancy long sleeved blue tops with golden accents and cords and badges (the older boy had more than the younger one did) and black pants and boots. Raven noticed that even though they took glances in her direction they had no reactions to someone standing there 'they can't see me' Raven realized 'I must be invisible or something'.

"Very good Brion." The brunette stated "Keep up the great work! We'll have you duel ready in no time!" the red-headed boy smiled

"Well, it's fun practicing with you Gregor, we barely get to spend time together since father started your lessons." He stated, suddenly there was a crash at the other end of the room. Gregor rolled his eyes.

"Tara, might as well come on out here. We know you're there." He stated. Raven's eyes widened as a small girl, no older than six or seven walk out from behind a tall couch. She had on a fancy purple dress, purple mary janes, and small purple crown on her head, but the clincher was the long bright yellow hair that was pulled up with two strands hanging down in the front, and the big bright blue eyes. This was obviously a younger Terra.

"I just wanted to watch." She said. "Gotta problem?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at your sewing lesson?" Brion asked.

"Sewing's for girls!" Tara explained. "I hate it!"

"You are a girl." Gregor pointed out.

"I still don't like it." Tara grumbled. "Hey! Can I sword fight with you guys?"

"Of course not!" Gregor said. "Can you imagine the trouble we'd get into?" Tara humphed.

"You're no fun Gregor. " She stated. Suddenly the large door opened and a messenger walked in.

"Brion and Tara. The king would like to see you now." The two younger children got up and went with the messenger while Gregor went back to his sword practicing. Raven quietly followed them into the throne room.

"My children." The king said from his throne. He looked like an older Gregor. The woman sitting next to him, obviously the queen looked like a mix between an older female Gregor and Tara herself "I have exciting news for you."

"We're gunna get new lessons?" Tara asked groaning. "'Cuz those aren't any fun dad."

'dad?' raven thought. 'he's their father?'

"You know how our kingdom is in trouble, right?" The king asked. The children nodded. "Well, we have figured out a way to build up a special super powered army to protect Markovia, and do you know who the first soldiers are going to be?"

"It's going to be us, isn't it?" Brion asked, clutching his sister's shoulder.

"Correct!" the king said proudly.

"I don't want powers!" Tara explained defiantly. "Make Gregor do it!"

"Gregor is going to be king someday; we need to preserve him as he is. You two are my spare heir and …. The girl. This way you will both be good for something." Their father stated.

"Father." Brion said. The king stood up.

"The guards are coming now to take you to the labs to begin the experimentation that will give you your powers. I suggest you don't struggle." He stated as large men came in and started to guide the children out of the room. Brion went willingly, albeit with a sad look on his face, Tara on the other hand tried to run away so she had to be picked up and carried out of the room.

"NNOOOOO!" she screeched "I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT IT! LET ME GO! MOMMYYY!" the queen just sat there, looking down. Raven began to head out the door to follow them but was suddenly brought back to current time, back in the med bay of the tower. She took a few deep breaths as she regained her composure.

"What did you see?" Robin asked.

"I saw… I saw a castle, and Geo-Force as a child, and a younger Terra too!" her friends had looks of shock on their face "They're members of the house of Markov… their father is the king of Markovia!" The look on Beast Boy's face was priceless.

"You.. You mean Te… Terra was a princess?" he asked, shocked beyond belief.

"Like me? She was a royal!" Starfire said excitedly. Robin smirked over at Beast Boy.

"Kind of makes you feel bad for teasing me about falling for a princess, huh Beast Boy?" he said grinning to himself.

"Shut up." Beast Boy said with a frown on his face. Raven attempted to re-enter Geo-Force's mind, to learn more, but she couldn't.

"I can't see anything else." She stated "It's like he's burying certain memories."

"Please Raven. Try to, to dig deeper! Find out more!" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh yes, Raven, Please! Tell us more!" Starfire said excitedly.

"This isn't story time at the library!" Raven shot at them "We're talking about someone's memories, their private thoughts and emotions, their secrets."

"It's ok Raven." Robin stated, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder "You can stop. Let's just wait till he wakes. Maybe he'll tell us more about—."

"TARRRRAAAAA!" Geo-Force explained as he sat up suddenly, scaring Beast Boy into a bird then back. Geo-Force turned to the green boy.

"You! Where is my sister? What have you people done with her?" he asked.

"Calm down man! We didn't do anything to Terra!" Cyborg said.

"Then where is she?" Geo-Force asked angrily.

"Well, She's, um, you know, it's uh, kind of a long story?" Cy replied. Geo-Force frowned and began to make the entire island shake.

"Tell me where my sister is or I'll bring this whole building down on you!" He stated angrily. Raven used her powers to calm him.

"You'll bring the building down on yourself to, please just calm down." She stated. Geo-Force calmed down as Beast Boy gave a big sigh and sat down in a chair.

"Cyborg said it was a long story, but you need to hear what happened to Terra, and you need to know that we didn't do anything to harm her, that she was our friend." He started. "Terra was in trouble from the day we met her, so we reached out to her, we helped her. She was also powerful, and had a lot of potential, so we invited her to join the team. I knew that she was having trouble controlling her powers… and I promised to keep that secret but… it got out. And she thought it was my fault. So she left us, and fell into the hands of an evil man named Slade. He promised to help her gain control of her powers, if she helped him take us down. Terra was mad at us, mad at me, Slade convinced her that she had been betrayed and should get even with us. In the end, she couldn't go through with it. Maybe it was the good inside of her overcoming Slade's bad influence, maybe she realized that she was wrong, that we were her true friends, maybe she remembered, what we… what we had together, but whatever it was, she turned on Slade and saved all of our lives, but in the end she paid the ultimate price for it."

"The ultimate price?" Geo-Force asked "You mean she."

"Turned to stone." Raven said. "We don't know how, or why, but maybe it was a defense mechanism."

"Yeah, like armor, or your rock monster form." Cy put in.

"We tried to change her back using magic and spells." Raven explained.

"And when that didn't work we turned to science and technology." Cy continued.

"But none of it worked." Geo-Force stated, Beast Boy was about to say something when Geo continued "She was always a hard-headed child. She was confused about who she was and who she was supposed to be. Like me she always had people telling her what to do and how to act. Also like me she was given these powers. The experiments were supposed to make us heroes, protectors of our kingdom, but there are individuals like Slade where I come from too. They tried to exploit us, but I was able to fight back! Tara was younger, more impressionable and afraid, she couldn't control her powers and for the fear of hurting the ones she loved, she ran away." He sighed "Since I last saw my sister I've spent all my time purging my country of evil, my job there is not yet done. But I thought it was time to find my sister, and bring her back home. I heard about you titans… I heard about the near destruction of this city."

"Uh which time?" Robin asked.

"And Tara's involvement. I thought you had corrupted her. I thought you had." Geo continued.

"No. We were her friends! We loved her!" Starfire explained.

"So where is she now?" Geo-Force asked. Beast Boy, without a word, took his hand and guided him out of the tower.

They were shortly standing in front of the apartment building where the girl Beast Boy believed to be Terra lived.

"She's here?" Geo-Force asked "She's no longer made of stone? I'm confused."

"Yes. That's what I was trying to tell you." Beast Boy explained "Starfire has a theory, she thinks Terra turning to stone was like a caterpillar going into a cocoon and when she transformed into a butterfly, this is where she chose to start her new life. She doesn't want anything to do with us, the titans… me." He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "She says she doesn't know me. I think maybe she doesn't remember, or doesn't want to remember. Yeah, things change but she won't even admit that…"

"It's HER!" Geo-Force said, noticing the young, blonde haired girl walking out onto her balcony.

"Are-are you going to go talk to her?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not just yet." Geo-Force said. "I'll talk to her soon though; figure out what she wants to do."

"Think you can get her to… join us again… she really was happy then." Beast Boy asked. Brion smiled, he could tell this boy had feelings for his sister.

"I'll see what I can do." He stated as they walked back to the tower.

That night Geo-Force went back to the apartment building alone… he stood there for a few minutes waiting to see if his sister would come out onto her balcony. She never did, instead he felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned around to see the young woman standing next to him.

"Brion." She said confidently "I'm ready to talk."

* * *

**Well… what'ddya think? Like I said I have a TON of ideas so I'm always eager to get them out there. What do you think Terra wanted to talk about? You think Brion's gunna be able to talk her into rejoining the group or is it going to take a bit more work than that? OH, and the whole royalty thing CANON! Girl's a princess dudes. Gotta love it. I also love the idea that she was a little… dare I say it… brat when she was a child. She's matured a bit since then but… I can see her being a REALLY tough child to raise. So be sure to review, the more you review, the more I put up!**


End file.
